


Ba'buir Jaster

by Bittodeath



Series: Deliver Us AU [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU of an AU, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Sweet, very slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Written for the prompt: Jaster time travel to the deliver us time line, his reaction to his in laws and grandchildren.
Series: Deliver Us AU [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814314
Comments: 63
Kudos: 469
Collections: Deliver Us AUs





	Ba'buir Jaster

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: small spoiler for the main AU.

They were about to touch down on Korda 6 when the world started to spin around Jaster.

_“Buir?”_ , Jango asked immediately, coming to him when he stumbled. “ _Buir_ , what happened? Do you not feel well?”  
“I- Everything is fuzzy”, Jaster said.

For a second, everything went dark, the sounds seemingly coming from far away, and then the light started to come back, but- the sounds were different. The sounds were no longer that of _verde_ and a ship about to land, but of many voices talking animatedly. Then, above all others, a small voice squeaked excitedly:

“ _Ba’buir!_ It’s _ba’buir_ Jaster!”

The sounds only seemed to grow louder, and something slammed in his shins, nearly making him stumble.

“Steady, _vod_ ”, someone said, hands on his shoulders. “They can hit pretty hard”, they chuckled. “ _Vod’ike_ , careful.”  
“Sorry, _ba’vodu_ ”, the kid said again, and Jaster blinked, his vision finally coming back to him.

He looked down, only to find a small, white buy’ce staring up at him. Scratch that, there were five of them, and just as many sets of arms wrapped around his legs.

“ _Vod’ike_ ”, a young man called, clapping his hands, and the five children moved away to run up to him. “There was a great disturbance in the Force, just before you… appeared”, the man said. “Who are you?”  
“ _Mand’alor_ ”, the one who had stabilized him said. “I’d know that armour anywhere. _Mand’alor_ Jaster Mereel.”

A hush fell on the cantina around them. The place seemed vaguely familiar, but very, very few of the _beskar’game_ around him were. One, though, got his immediate attention.

“Sathi”, he breathed. “Can you explain what the hell just happened?”  
“I should be asking you that”, the Armourer said, sounding… strained, coming up to him. “ _Mand’alor_.”  
“I was about to land on Korda 6”, Jaster replies. “I’m… obviously not there.”  
“It’s a bad place”, one of the kids says. “It’s a bad place, _ba’buir_. Don’t go there!”  
“You are on Coruscant, _Mand’alor_ ”, the young, red-haired man answered. “In Little Manda’yaim, in the _Jatnese_. You are also some nearly thirty years in the future.”

The world seemed to crash around his ears.

“I’m sorry what?”  
“It looks like the Force brought you here”, the man said, his children nodding along.  
“To us!” one of the little ones said. “The Force brought you to us.”  
“I see”, Jaster said, slightly steadier. “And who are you?”  
“Your grandchildren”, the man replied, looking slightly embarrassed. “My sons.”  
“Well”, Jaster gulped, a knelt. “Come here, _ad’ike_.”

A second later, he had an armful of armoured children who clung to him like ticks to an akk dog. He hugged them tightly, until they let go and he could stand again.

“Come here, _ad_ ”, he said to the young man. “Let me see you.”  
“I’m- Ah, I’m not Jango’s _riduur_ ”, the man answered. “I just adopted his sons.”

Jaster’s eyebrow twitched.

“Doesn’t that make you his _riduur?_ Sathi.”

Sathi crossed their arms. It was so strange, to see them looking so confident when the last time he’d seen them – two days ago – they’d been a young _verd_ in the middle of their armourer apprenticeship.

“The situation is… complicated, _Mand’alor_. Especially as _Jetii_ cannot get married.”

_Jetii._

He looked at the young man again. He hadn’t been attentive, but there indeed was the symbol of the Jedi Order on his pauldron. He looked at ease in his armour, though – he’d been a _Mando’ad_ for a while then.

_“Jetii Mando’ad?”_ , he asked for confirmation.

The young man nodded.

“The first since Tarre Vizsla”, he said. “And so are my children, my Padawan, and young Devhi, of clan Mev.”  
“Clan Mev?” he turned around, and nearly smacked into the man who had helped him stay upright.

His helmet was off, and-

“I know those eyes”, he breathed.  
“You knew me once, _Mand’alor_ , though I wasn’t pledged to you then. I am Elath, of Clan Kenobi. House Mereel.”

Elath. Clan Wren, of course those eyes were familiar- but the face hadn’t been so aged, nor the hair so white, last time he saw the man. He still looked strong, but not nearly as he once was.

“Clan Kenobi?”  
“My clan”, the _Jetii_ answered. “I’m Obi-Wan Kenobi. Elath is my _buir_.”

There wasn’t a shred of similarity between the two, and Elath snorted.

“The _verd’ika_ adopted me into his clan as soon as he could”, he said. “I have been lucky.” He paused. “You should sit down, _Mand’alor_.”

That seemed to be a really good idea. He was barely seated that one of the children scrambled into his lap. As strange as it seemed… it appeared he really had travelled through time.

“What’s your name, _ad’ika?”_  
_“Ni Haat, aliit Kenobi”_ , the little one answered. “I’m happy you’re here.”  
“Yeah?” he asked.  
“The Force says you are a ref- rafe- rafemorter?”  
“Reformer”, Obi-Wan said with a smile. “ _Mand’alor_ the Reformer. It must be why you’re here.”  
“What do you mean?” Jaster asked suspiciously.  
“Twenty years without a _Mand’alor_ ”, Elath answered him. “We are in dire need of guidance, especially as our people and the _Jetiise_ get more tightly acquainted. We need a _Mand’alor_.”

Jaster gulped. No _Mand’alor_. Where was Jango, then? Why wasn’t he there?

“You won’t like the answer, _Mand’alor_ ”, Obi-Wan replied, and he realized he’d spoken out-loud.  
“I still need to hear it”, he said after a beat.

*

Several hours later, still sitting in Dahl Mev’s kitchen with his… not son-in-law, Jaster understood what Obi-Wan had meant. He did not like the answer, but he sure understood why the _ka’ra_ had thought he was needed there. His son needed guidance, his people needed guidance. His heart ached at the thought of the many he had lost in a single strike. Like Jango had.

He missed the occasion to rib Myles about seducing his son, from Sathi’s tells. They would have made a good pair, he was certain of that. But it was apparently not meant to be, and now Jango had clone children with _Jetii_ powers, and while Jaster already loved the kids, he also dearly wanted to ask his son _what the kriff?!_

“Given the situation”, Obi-Wan said, “the High Council has agreed to offer you asylum within the Temple. And I thought… you might enjoy some time around your grand-children. Word will spread rapidly that you’re here. Jango will investigate for sure…”  
“Jango will come”, Am said, coming out of the shadows. “I commed him. He’s on his way.”

Obi-Wan stared back at him in disbelief.

“You’ve been in contact with him this whole time?”  
“Very few know what became of him after Galidraan”, Am pointed out. “We met in a spice-smuggling ship, where we were both enslaved. He’s my _vod_ and there is no one closer to him than me. He needed time.”

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, and so did Jaster. That did explain a few things.

“When will he be there?” Jaster asked.  
“Not before tomorrow afternoon at best”, Am replied. “I suggest you accept the __Jetiise’s hospitality, Mand’alor. Little Manda’yaim will likely get rowdy tonight.”  
“I will”, Jaster answered – he could see how problematic his presence and continued existence were.

Not to say it wasn’t kriffing weird to think that he would not only enter the _Jetii_ Temple, but also sleep in it. If he was perfectly honest, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to sleep, but at least it seemed to be the safest place to be.

The Temple was… more grandiose and beautiful than he expected from ascetic monks. _Peacekeepers_ , whatever. The children ran ahead, pouncing onto each other, and he felt himself smile at the sight. He wanted to play with them, running and throwing them high towards the ceiling, but-

_“Buir! Ba’buir!_ Come play!”

At his side, Obi-Wan laughed and glanced at him.

“I warn you, they’re exhausting”, the young man said, before roaring playfully and pouncing on one of his kids, who shrieked in delight and ran away – leaving Jaster completely baffled.

The serene aura of dignity the Temple had was shattered, and passing Jedi smiled and nodded at him when he passed. They didn’t look even slightly disturbed by the sight of a Mandalorian in full _beskar’gam_ inside their Temple.

“Come play, _ba’buir_ ”, Haat signed insistently.

His helmet was off, curls cut in a militaristic style, his wide eyes so reminiscent of Jango when he took him in Jaster felt himself melt. Kriff dignity, he had been given a chance to meet his grand-sons and play with them.

“Alright, I’ll bite. What’s the game?” he signed back, and Haat gave him a wide smile, bouncing on the ball of his feet.  
“We hunt!” Haat replied. “Can you be my steed?”

Jaster snorted, and swung the kid up onto his shoulders, Haat squealing excitedly.

“Oya!”

Jaster took off running after screeching children, laughing whole-heartedly at their antics. He was fallen on his back in the middle of a patch of grass, panting heavily and straddled all over by armoured _adiike_ , when the strangest, wrinkliest green face appeared above him.

“Hunted down, you have been”, the creature said.  
“It appears so”, Jaster replied. “They’re pretty good.”

The thing’s ears twitched in an amused expression.

“Mandalorian Jedi, they are. Expect less, you did?”  
“ _Ba’buir_ Yoda!” one of the children said, scrambling off of him. “Did you see? We caught _ba’buir_ Jaster!”  
“See that, I do, Na’ika”, the creature – troll? What in the stars was this thing? – replied. “To Obi-Wan, go, younglings. A bath, you need. Yes, yes, a bath.” The creature – Yoda, since that seemed to be its name – turned its attention back on him. “Curious about your presence here, I am. Yes, yes, very curious. Wanting to meet you, the Council is.”

Jaster sat up immediately, brushing grass off his armour, and took in how small, green and aged Yoda was.

“They call you grand-father”, he finally said.  
“Of my lineage, they are”, the Jedi answered. “Dead, their grand-master is, and gone, their great-grandmaster is. Their great-great-grandmaster, I am, but long to say, that is.”

Jaster smiled. Yes, _ba’buir_ was definitely shorter than great-great-grandmaster Yoda. Who had to be even older than it seemed. That also, technically, made it clan.

“It is an honour”, he said.

Yoda chuckled, and sat down in the grass beside him.

“No, no. Mine, the honour is. Chosen by the Force, you were. Yoda, my name is, _Mand’alor_.”

A comm beeped.

“Master, the Council is gathered”, a voice said, and Yoda nodded.  
“Yes, yes. Coming I am.” Yoda looked at Jaster as he cut off the call. “Take you to the Council Chamber, I will. Waiting for us, they are.”

Yoda, whatever is was, climbed onto his shoulder and settled itself there, and Jaster stood up.

He had a _Jetii_ Councillor riding on his shoulder. At this point, his day couldn’t get any weirder.

Somewhere, the _ka’ra_ laughed at him.

**Author's Note:**

>  _verd/e_ : soldier/s.  
>  _Ni Haat, aliit Kenobi_ : I'm Haat, clan Kenobi.


End file.
